Neon Nights
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Roy takes his subordinates (minus Riza) to Madame Christmas's bar to get drunk and have a good time. Upon their arrival at the establishment, they are greeted by the shocking surpirise of a lifetime. Team Fic. Rated for a reason, kiddies. You have been warned. Second Chapter is up. Now includes a smut scene. You have been warned!
1. Neon Nights

**Heartless here. This one is deffinately different from my normal mushy romantic crap you're all used to. I was listening to Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days, and for some unknown reason, felt a flash of inspiration for this smutty little work you "accidentally" clicked on. haha. Tis Not Safe For Work and rated M for a reason kiddies so if you're not into striping and smutty discriptions of females, get out now. :) Alright, now that that's taken care of, on with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, the characters, My Darkest Days, or their song Porn Star Dancing. I just own the sick mind that thought to write this.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

It was a lazy day in Central City. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and 6 young soldiers sat in an office inside of Central Command.

A blonde Lieutenant walked up to her commanding officer's desk.

"Sir, may I request a break? I need to visit the latrine."

"Go ahead, Hawkeye." Came the reply from the seated black-haired man.

Hawkeye exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Colonel Mustang turned to the rest of his men.

"Alright boys, while the cat's away, the mice will play. So what's new in love and war?"

Breda spoke first, "My love life is in the shitter as usual, sir!"

Falman and Furey nodded in agreement, adding dispair in this aspect of their lives as well.

"What about you, Havoc?"

"You would know, Mustang. You stole my last date just two days ago. I REALLY THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO BE THE ONE, SIR!" Havoc cried in anguish.

"Alright, seeing as all of us are currently unattached, it's time for us to take a little trip this weekend. Tonight to be exact."

Furey piped up, "Where are we going sir, should I pack anything?"

"No, it's not a vacation, Furey. We're heading to Madam Christmas's Bar right after work tonight."

A devious smirk played on Roy's face as Hawkeye re-entered the room. Everyone returned to work so they wouldn't feel the wrath of her pistols.

"Sir, have you finished your paperwork for the evening?"

"Yeah, I did. No need to get naggy Lieutenant..."

The bells of the clock tower tolled, the 5 o' clock hour arriving in all it's glory, the end of the work week and the begining of the party known as the weekend. Hawkeye said her goodbyes, packed up her belongings, and walked swiftly out the door. The boys were still in the office gathering their things.

"Alright, so are we headed to the bar tonght or what?"

"Yes sir!" the remaining officers chimed in unison.

"Good. I'll be by each of your houses to pick you up at 9:00 pm sharp. Dress is jeans and a t-shirt. Just trust me on that."

With the plans laid, Roy walked out of his office and headed for his car.

Falman turned to Breda. "Well, that is something else, isn't it?"

"Hah, you can say that again."

Furey added with a small smile, "It'll be nice to get out a bit and enjoy ourselves."

The remaining officers headed out to the parking lot, said a temporary farewell, got in their cars, and left for home.

9:00 came fast and Roy, dressed in a short-sleeve crimson button up and grey "skinny" jeans, left to pick up his subordinates. First in the car, Breda, who was wearing a white button-up and black slacks. Next they arrived at Falman's residence and he walked out wearing a navy t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Two down, two to go." Chuckled Roy.

Furey was up next, and he stepped out in dark blue jeans and a grey shortsleeve button up. Last but not least, Havoc who was in a tight black t-shirt and loose-fitting grey jeans.

"Alright, that's everyone so let's head out.

On the way to the bar, there was friendly banter and Roy gave his troops a little preview of what to expect. As they parked the car and walked into the bar, they were greeted by the faint smell of smoke, and the strong fumes of alcohol. On the far wall was a bar with metal poles sticking up to the ceiling. These were for the girls to dance on. There were tables scattered around the rest of the room, and much to Furey and Falman's chagrin, Roy picked a table close to the bar.

"Oh come on, don't you guys wanna actually be able to see the show? You've got a few minutes to knock back some drinks and grow some balls. The show doesn't start till 10:00. Trust me, you're gonna love being up close and personal with these ladies." Roy patted Furey on the back.

"Uh... If you insist Colonel." Choked out Falman. He was begining to sweat nervously.

The men took their seats at the table and ordered their drinks. Havoc and Mustang seemed to be the calmest of the bunch, seeing as they had the most experience at places like this. Breda was slightly nervous, but he wasn't in as bad of shape as Furey and Falman. They had never been to a bar like this, and were quaking in their shoes.

Jean turned to Roy and whispered with a chuckle, "Looks like those two are gonna need some of the hardest liquor in this place before they calm down."

"Ah, they'll be fine, they gotta put on their big boy pants at some point."

"Hey, how much longer till the show starts?"

"Impatient, are we Breda? You still have about five minutes."

Just then, the lights went out completely and the neons lit up. Madame Christmas walked to the bar and picked up a microphone. The music dimmed to a dull roar and she spoke.

"Alright boys, we've got one hell of a show for ya tonight! Sit back, enjoy the booze, and let the lovely ladies of Central City take you away."

The crowd roared as Madame Christmas walked down to the end of the bar and began serving drinks to the patrons there. The music blared once more as a tall brunette in red stillettoes and crimson lingerie walked out and began dancing. A few songs later and she was replaced by a shorter brunette in lime green and a blonde in hot pink.

"Hey, you know, this place isn't so bad, is it Falman?"

"Heh, didn't think I would ever end up in a place like this, let alone agree with you on that, Furey."

"See Jean, I told ya they would calm down after a few drinks." Roy turned to the scantily clad waitress, "Hey there hot stuff, can we get some refills? Thanks." He winked and flashed her his sexiest smirk. The poor woman didn't stand a chance. She practically melted under the gaze of Central's hotest playboy.

The waitress went to retreive their drinks as the guys watched the dancers in awe. A few more songs and a few more drinks into the night and it was time for the big show.

"Alright you impatient little boys. Here's our main attraction this evening! Do you think you have what it takes to handle this bombshell?"

Madame Christmas put the microphone back down and out walked a beautiful blonde in black and crimson lace. Her hair was in a messy bun, her bangs off to the side, and she had the most gorgeous brown eyes to ever grace a woman's face. She strutted like a peacock showing it's feathers as she made her way down the makeshift catwalk.

All five of the officers gaped in pure shock as they recognized the beauty standing before them. It was none other than 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye herself. Mustang gripped Havoc's arm.

"Oh my God. Jean, please tell me that isn't who I think it is."

"Sorry Roy, but yeah, it's *gulp* Hawkeye."

"What the hell is she doing in a place like this?" Questioned Furey, who had just gotten his second wind.

"I don't know, but holy shit, that woman has a body!"

Falman looked pale enough before, but he blanched even further at Breda's comment.

"Maybe it would be best to get out of here before she notices us."

"Don't be such a buzz kill Falman."

Everyone looked at Furey shocked. Was he really saying that, or was it the alcohol talking? It's true that he had a crush on the Lieutenant, but no one expected something like that from him.

"But, Kain, It's the lieutenant. Come Monday are any one of us going to be able to look at that woman without blushing? I for one have seen much more of Hawkeye in the past minute then I would like to admit, and I doubt I could look at her with a straight face after this."

Everyone turned their attention back to the stage as Riza arrived at the center pole and picked up the microphone.

"Well well, looks like we have quite the crowd tonight. You ready for this, boys?" She spoke in a seductive tone, and all the men at the club were practically drooling.

Hawkeye licked her lips and ran one perfectly manicured hand down her body as she spoke. Roy and his unit knew they were in trouble come Monday. Falman was right, none of them would look at her the same way, and the show hadn't even truly started yet. They were in for one hell of a night. Suddenly the music kicked on, and it was a tune that, surprisingly enough, Kain recognized.

"Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days. How oddly appropriate."

Roy just looked at his subordinates. What else didn't he know about them...?

Riza licked her lips again as she twirled herself around while simultaniously rotating around the pole she held in her hand. She stopped in front, facing her back to the audience, gyrated her hips to the beat and let down her hair. The blonde strands cascaded down her back like a waterfall, effectivly covering her tattoo. She swung herself around the pole once more, leaning back with her stilletto clad feet up against it, before landing at the left side and pulling her body close to the chilly metal. Sweat glistened on her frame as she began to run a finger under the strap of her bra, her hips still swaying, grinding against the pole. Riza climbed to the top, squeezed the metal rod between her legs, and began to slither down, slowly twisting and contorting in all kinds of impossibly sexy ways.

The patrons drooled like horny highschoolers looking at their first Playboy mag. They couldn't believe that Hawkeye could move her body like that. The men of Mustang's unit were getting a bit uncomfortable in their pants, but Kain was worst off, sporting a cement-stiff hard-on and a blush as red as a perfectly ripened tomato. All of his fantasies were hot, but they paled in comparison to the real deal.

Riza kept moving her hips against the pole as she took her pointer and middle fingers in her mouth and began to suck on them, swirling her tongue around the flesh. She then took the moistened digits and ran them under the waistband of her panties. She gave a moan and had a look plastered on her face like she was being pleasntly stroked in _that_ spot. Hawkeye climbed back to the top of the pole and clung to it in a way that caused the pole to seperate her breasts. She hung upsidedown and slid mid way down the pole. Riza grinded her hips against the steel as she fondled her breasts and ran her tongue over her chapped pink lips. As the song ended she shook her hips and swung herself around the pole, comming to a final stop in the front.

In a voice clouded over with lust she spoke to the audience slowly. "Hope you boys enjoyed that. I _know_ I did."

Later that night, as the bar was shutting down, the Mustang unit walked out and to Roy's waiting car.

"Holy shit, Best night EVER!" Havoc slurred.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this boss. We gotta do this again sometime." Breda and Falman chimed in.

"Hey, no problem guys. Furey, you doin' alright?"

"Hell yeah! I'm fantastic!"

"Calm down there tiger..." Havoc said while patting Kain's back. "I still can't believe Riza Hawkeye was dancing."

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the lieutenant in a place like that. Well, at least now she can't question my morals when it comes to dating." Roy chuckled in amusement.

"Think she saw us in there?"

"I hope not, Falman. Especially for poor Furey's sake. He was really into it."

"Oh cork it Breda. You were gettin' hot under the collar too. All of you were."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's hot for my C.O." Reminded Havoc.

"I don't like her that way. Well, I was sure of that before tonight, but now..."

"LIAR!" Chimed the whole team in unison.

Roy dropped off all of his subordinates at the proper residences and headed home to his comfy bed. Presumably he would be doing the same thing as his subordinates, getting off to the image of Hawkeye in that sexy black and crimson lace lingerie.

Hawkeye warmed up a bath for herself and slipped in. Nice and relaxing as it was, it would have to be short as she was already exausted and didn't want to risk falling asleep in the bathtub. Riza slipped on her robe and headed to bed, wondering what Monday morning would bring when she faced her teamates after their little discovery a few hours previous.

Ah well, we'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

**Wait and see indeed, Riza. Well, this was my first attempt at anything like this, and hopefully I did it some justice. Review and you shall be rewarded with my undying gratitude and an internet cookie, with lots of whatever it is you like on it. XD Also, let me know if you want a second chapter with what happens in the office Monday morning. **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~**


	2. Misty Mornings

**Heyyy, HeartlessRockstarXIII here. I recieved a request a few weeks ago to write a second chapter to this fic. I promised my reviewer that I would have it done in a week... You all see how well that one turned out. I'm sorry it took so long, but work has been crazy. That and this is the first I have ever written of something like this. Yes, you've heard right folks, I have lost my lemon virginity! I struggled with this one horribly. Hope it isn't too unbearable of a read. With that being said, It's rated for a reason, so all little kiddies should exit the fic immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA:B or it's characters. I am just playing with them for my own sick amusement. **

**Warning: You're about to read a very discriptive sex scene. If you're not cool with it, exits are located at your browser's back button.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Monday morning came quickly to Central City. The sun was just begining to rise, the birds were chirping a happy tune, and six soldiers in six apartments were readying themselves for work. They each rolled out of their beds, left their bedrooms and went to their respective kitchens. After breakfasts had been devoured, bathrooms were steamed up with hot water, hair and bodies were washed and teeth and faces were brushed and cleansed. Bedrooms were live with activities as uniforms were pulled on, hair was styled, and finishing touches were added. Readied soldiers exitied their apartments, keys in hand and began the drive to work, each contemplating the events of the previous weekend and bracing themselves for whatever they would face upon stepping into the office.

Roy Mustang was the first in the office. He walked to his desk, sat down and put his feet up. Next in the room was Vato Falman. He strode in, said hi to his superior, and sat at his desk to begin his paperwork. Heymans Breda was next to arrive. He walked to his desk, nodded hello to his fellow officers and ploped in his chair. Jean Havoc and Kain Furey walked in together, said hello to the others, and sat at their desks to continue their conversation. They had been discussing the football game that was on last night and the other men soon joined in.

A few minutes later, Riza Hawkeye entered the room. An akward silence fell over the room as the blonde woman made her way to her desk. Everyone stared at her, and she felt very self-conscious.

"Why the hell are you all gawking at me?"

Roy's eyebrows cocked and he smirked, attepting to hold back a chuckle. "The better question, Lieutenant, is 'Were you _dancing_ at Madame Christmas's bar Friday night?'"

Riza stopped dead in her tracks and sighed inaudibly. _Oh well. Figured it would get out eventually... _She turned around and, in a playful tone, answered the Colonel's question.

"Maybe I was there." She walked to Roy and the others at the table in a very slow and deliberate manner. Upon reaching Roy, she ran her fingers over his shoulders as she walked past. " If I recall correctly, Sir, you didn't seem to have a problem with it..." Riza stopped near Furey. "None of you did." She trailed two fingers down the back of the blushing man's neck and whispered in his ear in seductive tone. "Especially you, Furey."

Furey practically jumped out of his seat and began stammering and yelling like a mad man.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant! I still have the utmost respect for you! I looked away as soon as I saw you! I told the others that we should leave, but they wouldn't listen!" He gave Havoc a pained expression that screamed 'HELP ME!' but Jean just sat there. Falman quirked an eyebrow at Furey.

"It was actually me that said that. You however, told me not to be such a buzz kill, if i remember correctly. And I'm quite sure I remember correctly, Seargent..."

Riza cocked her eyebrows. _So, it's just as I thought... I had suspected a little crush, but if he enjoyed the show that much... I might just have to give him another in private._ The look on Hawkeye's face made Kain cringe, especially since it looked to be directed at him *gulp*.

The day from there went on in an akward silence, and when five p.m. rolled around, everyone except Riza made a mad dash for the door.

"Furey, could you stay for a minute? I'd like to talk to you about a paper you left on my desk."

"Uh, ok Lieutenant."

"Aw boy, You're in for it now, Kain ol' buddy! Good luck!" Jean said as he briskly walked out the door waving at his best friend.

"Damn it, Havoc!" Furey whined.

"Ahem." Kain snapped his head back at the sound of Hawkeye clearing her throat. "It seems to me that a certain Seargent has been a _very naughty_ little boy this weekend." Riza purred. She stepped around her desk and towards Furey, who began to nervously back up.

"I-I-I don't-t know w-what you're talking about, L-lieutenant. I didn't do anyt-thing."

"Oh come now, no need for such, formalities _Kain_... Not when you've seen me damn near naked."

Kain backed into the wall, and Riza's face was mere inches from his. She looked like a mighty lioness about to pounce on her prey. He was begining to freak out. _God, she makes me nervous when she looks at me like that... But damn, is it sexy... GAH, Stop thinking like that! _Riza leaned closer to the Seargent, her lips ghosting over his cheek. She whispered in Kain's ear.

"You got to see mine, so why don't you show me yours?" She then trailed her hot, wet tongue over the outer edge of his ear.

Furey's eyes widened"*gulp* You mean like..."

"Yes." Hawkeye slipped an index finger under the waistband of Furey's trousers and pulled at it, sliding her finger side to side."I mean _that..._"

Oh man oh man oh man, whatdoIdo!? I've got nowhere to run!

"I saw the way you looked at me while I danced, Kain... The others were right. You looked like a horny teenage boy that couldn't control himself. Maybe I ought to teach you some self-control. Would you like that, Kain." By now, Riza had slipped her whole hand in Furey's pants and began running her fingers over his boxer-clad, rock-stiff erection.

"Oh God, Hawkeye! Please!" Kain was panting and straining against the constricting fabric of his underwear.

She ran a finger under his chin. "Good boy... Beg me for it."

"Please, Riza... I need you..." Kain moaned at Hawkeye's touch.

"What do you need from me Kain?"

"I need out of these damn clothes."

"As you wish..." Riza began to strip Kain. She slid him out of his shoes and socks, then ran her hand up his legs, brushing over his groin, up his torso, to his chest. The blonde undid the buttons of the black haired man's jacket and it was cast aside on the nearby couch. She took to his neck as she undid his dress shirt, licking and sucking at his pulsepoint, prompting him to wrap his arms around her shoulders. He loosened her hair from its captivity, and fisted a hand in the golden tresses, the other gripping the back of her jacket.

"Someone wants it bad." Riza chuckled.

"Yeah..." came the breathy response.

"Alright, beg for it like a good boy, and you shall recieve." She moved her mouth back to his.

"Please Riza, I want... you to... make... love to... me..." Kain moaned between kisses.

Riza laid herself on the couch in the office. Kain slipped his pants the rest of the way off and climbed ontop of her. He began to undo her military jacket while she tried to slip off her pants, exchanging quick pecks on the lips and cheeks. Kain helped her get the confining garments the rest of the way off, and both items were promptly discarded on the floor. Riza's hands trembled, making it difficult to unbutton her shirt.

"Riza, did you want some help with that?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Kain made quick work of the buttons, nimbly moving them through the holes with his long, slender fingers. As Hawkeye slipped off her shirt, Furey made a move for her bra.

"Buttercup yellow with lavender lace, cute... hahaha" chuckled Kain.

"Funny, Kain. Stop staring and keep undressing."

Heeding the lieutenant's words, Furey went back to work on the bra. He undid the clasp rather clumsily, and the bra was cast aside in the ever growing pile of clothes beside the couch. Kain slipped out of his dress shirt, and brought his head to Riza's panty line. Grasping the matching underwear with his teeth, he pulled them down and tossed them to the ground. Riza clawed at the waistband of Kain's boxers and he pulled them off.

"Dear God, Riza you're absolutely beautiful..." Kain breathed.

"You're quite the looker yourself, Kain."

The blonde took the glasses off the black haired man as they shared a passionate kiss, as hot hands roamed over even hotter bodies. She laid them on the coffee table near the couch. Sweat was starting to form on both parties, making their skin glisten in the flouresent lighting's glow. Delicous sounds flowed from the brown-eyed woman as her partner trailed kisses down her neck, over her pulsepoint, and to the middle of her chest. He took one of her perky pink nubs in his hot, wet mouth and gently sucked, running his tongue over the super sensitive flesh.

"Mmm. That feels good."

Furey switched sides and pleasured the neglected nipple of her left breast. He remained like that for a few seconds, relishing in the sounds coming from his superior officer. Riza brought Kain's lips back to hers. They met wildly, rougher than before, in a heated liplock. Hands were entwined in hair, and short nails on perfectly manicured hands clawed at a strong, muscled back. Furey broke the kiss and dipped his head back down to Riza's entrance. He licked at her clit and drew out a rather long and loud whining noise from the back of Hawkeye's throat. Furey kept licking and sucking at her clit, eventually coming up for air when a lack of oxygen threatened to make him pass out. He moved a finger to the outside of the lieutenant's sacred cavern, and stopped. Kain looked up at the woman lying on the couch, asking for her permission with his eyes. No words were exchanged, but a nod was given in the affirmitave, signaling that she was okay with the next course of action. The seargent slowly slicked up his pointer finger with his saliva before pushing it into the lieutenant's tight entrance. Riza gave a low whine, and nodded for him to continue. Kain slid his finger in and out, penetrating and exiting, every movement slow and deliberate. After a minute or two, he added a second finger and began to scisor Riza's pussy. The juices were begining to flow, coating his fingers and aiding them in their movements. Kain kept the pace, adding a third and final finger to the mix. Riza moaned and, after growing bored of the in and out and the sicsoring, gave Kain a look. She was practially begging for him to insert his dick inside of her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Lieutenant. It's not too late to back out."

"I wouldn't have initiated this if it wasn't what I wanted, Seargent. And I thought I told you to drop the formalities?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kain crawled up further on the couch, and had Riza take his length in her mouth. She happily obliged, swirling her tonuge around the tip of his throbbing need. She licked up and down the shaft, taking him back in her mouth and deepthroating him. She hummed as she did, and Kain let out a low growl. He was deffinatley enjoying the skills Hawkeye displayed for him. He removed his cock from her mouth and lined himself up with her slick, wet, pink hole. Kain looked Riza in the eyes as he penetrated her. She gave a high pitched whine, and he stopped, fearing that he had hurt his partner. Hawkeye took a few seconds to adjust to the new sensation of being filled, and nodded when it was okay for Furey to continue. He fully sheathed himself inside of her, and his mouth met her nipples once again. He began a steady pace of rocking his hips and she followed suit, meeting his rhythm with her own.

"Ah, Kain, it feels so good!"

"Mmm, Riza..."

They picked up the pace as the sensations began to overwhelm their bodies. Kain's mouth made its way to Riza's neck once more, and he sucked and nipped at her pulse, which had sped up due to the activity. Both lovers decided it was time to switch positions, and Riza wound up sitting in Kain's lap. Furey leaned back against the back of the couch and Riza leaned into him. She adjusted herself so that she was on her knees to give herself some leverage and increase her mobility. The picked up the pace even more and their breathing became erratic as they both neared their climax. Chapped, reddened lips met sensitive breasts once again and a pink muscle ran up and down hard nipples. The moistened nubs chilled as the mouth released them and they met with air.

"Oh... Kain... I'm so close...!"

"Me too... guh!"

Both lovers met in one last heated kiss. Kain broke the kiss, threw his head back, and grunted as his white hot seed spilled into an equally warm pink cavern and triggered the other's climax. A scream was ripped from Riza's throat as she came, pressing her forhead into the crook of Furey's neck and grinding her hips into his as she rode out her orgasm. The two laid down on the now soiled couch, cuddling and basking in the afterglow of their romp.

"Wow, that was so much better than I ever could have dreamed."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Listen Kain, I've got another show tonight at the bar. What do you say? Come see the show, then you can take me home afterwords, and we can do this again."

"I'll be there."

The two laid there for another minute or so to catch their breath, and then began to redress themselves. Sure enough, Kain went to Madame Christmas's bar that evening, and left with one very horny stripper for a repeat of what happend earlier.

The next day, Roy Mustang got a call from Furey's appartment.

"Hey boss, who was that?" asked Havoc.

"That was Furey. It seems that he and the Lieutenant won't be showing up for work today..."

Everyone just stared wide eyed and in disbelief at Roy.

Kain and Riza lay in his bed, and the blonde began to stir from her sleep. Turning over to face her bed partner, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it. I called us out. Go back to sleep."

"We're never going to hear the end of this tommorrow, Kain."

"Oh, I know. But man, is it worth it."

Kain grinned at Riza and they snuggled up under the covers, slowly drifiting back to the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Ok darlings, how did I do? Drop a line and let me know. **

**As always, I hope you enjoyed.**

**HearlessRockstarXIII Singing off~**


End file.
